


ART for "Taking a Stand" by PhoenixRising360

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Gen, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art that was created for the NCIS 2019 Reverse Bang. It was claimed by PhoenixRising360 who wrote the story "Taking a Stand".I do not own NCIS and I make no money from this.





	ART for "Taking a Stand" by PhoenixRising360

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking A Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813598) by [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360). 



  **Final Version of Art:**

 

 

[Taking a Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813598/chapters/44641201)

 

**Original Version of Art :**

 


End file.
